1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an aesthetically appealing container with retractable legs (supports) and realistic movements. The present container is a realistic representation of an animal with cavities with closures that allow a user, children and adults alike, to fill these cavities with personal effects in preparation for travel, including but not limited to, air travel, sea travel, automobile travel, etc. The said container is further capable of realistic movements that give a representation of user to be walking the animal as they transport the container during their travels. Also, the container also can provide realistic expressions such as movement of the face, ears, nose, neck, and tail and may even make sounds, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many suitcases, carriers, backpacks, and diaper bags in the shapes of animals, have been developed, produced, and patented over the years. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,276, issued Jan. 5, 1999, Smith, Jr. discusses a carrier bag simulative of an animal (horse), with a rocking base for carrying articles associated with infants. In U.S. Design Pat. No. D340,578, issued Oct. 26, 1993, Winkos provides for figures of an ornamental design for an children's animal suitcase in the shape of a dog. It is unclear in the disclosure what and how this suitcase functions.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe instant invention as claimed. Current U.S. Classification: 206/457; D3/235; D3/45; D3/71; 150/117; 190/111; 206/542 International Classification: B65D 30/10; A45C 3/00